He drives me crazy~
by Sparklewolf
Summary: Just got the idea off that song 'he drives me crazy' off pokemon 3rd movie


Disclaimer: Don't own em  
  
I thought of this story when I was listening to a song off the pokemon 3rd movie and when I saw this picture of Ash & Misty alone on the beach w/ pikachu and togepi of course, so this crazy idea came into my head, and I couldn't forget about it 'till I wrote it down. AAML  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
                                                              He Drives Me Crazy~  
  
   
  
Walking along one nice sunny day when our hero's come across a small beach.  
  
"Wow. look at that, it's so beautiful.oh I wish we could take a break"  
  
" Yeah, wish we could, but I gotta go get my next badge"  
  
" Well why don't we, I mean our pokemon could do with a break and there maybe some beautiful girls around here" said a very red and drooling Brock while staring into space.  
  
" BROCK, what about my badge"  
  
" Ash you're always thinking about yourself"  
  
"I am not"  
  
" Yes you are"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too" Brock was getting irritated so he decided to put a stop to it, after all he did want a peaceful vacation.  
  
"Okay guys knock it off.ash you can get your badge when we leave"  
  
"pikacha"  
  
"Fine."  
  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day brock had wondered off way way up the beach because he had seen a couple of officer Jenny's running up there so he chased after them shouting "officer jenny, wait.I'll help you with whatever it is your doing" meaning ash & misty are left alone.  
  
"Hey pikachu, think we'll find some new pokemon around here?"  
  
"Pik pika chu" [of course we will] (rustle in bushes) "pika"  
  
"What's that?" asked misty. She was now staring at the bushes.  
  
"Huh. maybe it's a new pokemon" wondered Ash.  
  
"What if it's a creepy bug!" out comes a totodile  
  
"Toto totodile"  
  
"alright .I'm gonna catch it!"  
  
"ASH WAIT IT COULD BE DANGEROUS!" she shouted to him. "OOh he never listens, he's always running off" Misty mumbled to herself. She picks up her backpack and follows him, ash chases after totodile halfway down the beach but totodile vanishes in thin air.  
  
"where'd it go?" he asked himself "huh.whoa" a big whirlpool comes up from under the ocean and takes ash with it.  
  
   
  
He wonders off he's just lost without me  
  
It doesn't matter what I say,  
  
I try to give advice, I tell him twice  
  
He wont listen, gotta do it his own way  
  
   
  
He drives me crazy  
  
All of the time  
  
He drives me crazy  
  
He drives me out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care  
  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
  
But he drives me crazy (he drives me.crazy) yeah  
  
   
  
He's here and there everywhere  
  
Just looking  
  
Always finding something new  
  
I know he's kinda strange, he'll never change  
  
Oh tell me what's a girl supposed to do  
  
   
  
"(Panting) huh.huh.ash.wait"  
  
A slash of water dropped on misty, soaking her through.just then something attracted her attention; something, red and white.  
  
"Ash's hat" ash's hat was floating along the sea, looking harder, she then spotted ash quite far out, unconscious  
  
"Oh no ash.ASH" she suddenly shouted out  
  
Without thinking she dived in and started swimming towards him  
  
   
  
He drives me crazy  
  
All of the time  
  
He drives me crazy  
  
He drives me out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care  
  
I don't know why I let it faze me  
  
But he drives me crazy (he drives me.crazy)  
  
   
  
Just go off in your own direction  
  
And see if anybody cares  
  
Just don't come runnin' back to me  
  
Ash Ketchum  
  
He'll be wishin' he had listened then  
  
Cause I've told him time and time.again  
  
   
  
When misty finally got to him, she was cryin' her eyes out.  
  
Misty was trying to swim back to shore while carrying ash (ya know like off the second movie, only Tracey isn't pulling her in with rope wrapped around her)  
  
"Hold on.ash!"  
  
2 minuets of struggling, misty got safely back to shore with ash.  
  
"Ash.ash. come on ash you can't give up now, come on!" misty was now shaking him repeatedly letting her tears run down him "I.I need you.I .love you" she leaned forward and kissed him on his lips, suddenly, ash gained consciousness only to see misty right by his side mumbling words to herself. "M.misty?" he choked "why are ya cryin'?"   
  
"Cuz.cuz I love you."  
  
"Misty?"  
  
".And you hate me"  
  
"Misty I love you too, and thanks for saving my life!"   This put a smile on misty's face. They headed back to where their camp was to find a shaking Brock staring at them, his face was full of lipstick marks  
  
"where and what (looking at them holding hands) were you doing out there?" asked a worried Brock,  
  
"I went to find this totodile and I nearly got drownt and th.  
  
"Yeah then I had to go save him, which was a good job other wise we wouldn't of confessed our love"  
  
" You mean?"  
  
" YEP WERE A COUPLE!" they both shouted in unison.  
  
"WOAH (falls over) no need to shout it out!"  
  
   
  
Scene leads to misty sitting next to the fire deep in thought.   
  
   
  
   
  
He drives me crazy  
  
All of the time  
  
He drives me crazy  
  
He drives me out of my mind  
  
So why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care.  
  
   
  
I really love this boy, that's why I worry and care about him, he means the world to me, and I've just told him; he loves me back, this is so great, he's the perfect boy; were the perfect couple.PICTURE PERFECT.  
  
   
  
"Hey misty, mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Huh.oh sure ash." silence went around until misty broke it  
  
"Ash, do you think we'll stay together and maybe even get married?"  
  
"Waa married?"  
  
"Not now stupid maybe in a few years!"  
  
"Oh ok and misty we will be together; together forever no matter what I'll always be there for you"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
"you're the sweetest boy I know thank you"  
  
"its ok now come on lets get some sleep"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"(crying) oh that's so sweet and romantic *sniff* you guys please *sniff* stop it"  
  
Misty throws her pillow at him  
  
"BROCK YOU WAS LISTENING IN?"  
  
"Well I couldn't resist, you guts are so cute together *sniff* its just.like a movie only.real"  
  
"(also crying) pikaaaa (nods head) pika pika (then hands Brock a tissue and gets one for himself)"  
  
"thanks pikachu"  
  
"will you two quit it"  
  
"ok, but tomorrow there's no stoppin' me"  
  
"chu chu"  
  
"goodnight, ash, misty and sweet dreams for you two"  
  
"goodnight Brock" they both shouted in unison.  
  
After several minuets of silence ash spoke up "say misty?"  
  
"."  
  
"Misty? Misty?"  
  
".Yes ash"  
  
"why don't you come here, next to me"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Cuz you're shaking and maybe I could warm you up"  
  
"ohh thanks ash"  
  
"your welcome, hey Brock why have ya got lipstick marks over ya face, what happened to ya?"  
  
"Huh ash how did you know I was awake?"  
  
"As if its not hard to notice that your watching us"  
  
"ok ya got me" (turns over and ignores ash's question)  
  
"err Brock are ya gonna answer my question?"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ask" (he says that in his weird dreamy voice of his)  
  
 "Ash?"  
  
"hmm, yeah misty"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"love you too"  
  
"together forever?"  
  
"Together forever as best friends and something more!"  
  
"Ash no matter what you're my master ok"  
  
"pikachu pi pik cha?!"  
  
"(Laughs) And pikachu too"  
  
"Yeah.one big happy friendship, world and family."  
  
   
  
Together forever no matter how long  
  
From now until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more.  
  
   
  
Waterfallvia (  read and review 


End file.
